


The Skele-Man is coming

by orphan_account



Category: OC - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-apocalyptic AU, apocalypse au, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are chased through a post-apocalyptic hell by the skele-man. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skele-Man is coming

It was the year 2023. The world looked nothing like it had when Dan had first met his husband, Phil, in 2009. It had all changed when the Skele-Man came.  
At first, only a few countries had been attacked. The world was not yet afraid of him. Then, he took Japan. The remaining countries tried to push the Skele-Man back, but to no avail. Few had survived, and the Skele-Man was always looking for them. And he had found Dan and Phil.  
Dan and Phil had been walking through a War-torn London. They had passed the place that used to be their flat. Phil looked at the now collapsed building sadly.  
" Phil, what is it? You know we have to keep moving." Dan said to him. He tried not to think about the before.  
"I'm sorry Dan. I just can't help but think- about what could have been." Phil responded. He walked over to Dan and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"I wish we could have stayed here. Just making videos about lions and gaming." Phil said.  
" You know I wish that too. But there's no way we could live like that." Dan sadly responded. Suddenly, a sound like all the demons screaming from the depths of hell echoed across the landscape. Phil's head head shot up. Dan's eyes widened in fear. They both knew that that sound meant the Skele-Man was near.  
" WE HAVE TO RUN!" Dan shouted. He took the hand of his husband and together they darted across the rubble. But it was too late. The Skele-Man had spotted them.  
He killed Phil first. Dan watched in horror as Phil's eyes went blank and lost all their life. Dan let out a scream, slightly muffled by his sobs. The Skele-Man then fell upon Dan, his wrath greater than the Morning Star's.Dan fell broken to the ground as the Skele-Man went to find another victim.  
With that , the population of England fell from 2 to 0.


End file.
